elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil (Online)
Anvil is a port city on the coast of the Abecean Sea, in the region of Gold Coast in Cyrodiil. It is the last stop of the Gold Road that connects the city, its neighboring city Kvatch, and finally the Imperial City. History Reign of Leovic Under the reign of Longhouse Emperor Leovic the city was a well protected, civilized and sophisticated Imperial metropolis. Anvil was the seat of Imperial Prefect and Count of Anvil Ephrem Benirus as well as the home port of the Imperial Navy.Gold Coast Guide, Part One Due to the pleasant climate Anvil was an incredibly popular vacation spot among commoners, nobles and even the Emperor Leovic himself. Thanks to the Gold Road and safety of the Abecean Sea enforced by the Navy, Anvil was a center of commerce offering luxury, spawning many taverns and hostels, and attracting entertainers.Gold Coast Guide, Part Two Varen's Rebellion During early stages of Varen's Rebellion the Varen's Wall was built. Varen Aquilarios was popular among the commoners of the region, who helped to build the wall voluntarily. The purpose of the wall was to protect the Gold Coast against the possible retaliation by the Emperor Leovic.Varen's Wall The wall, however, also separated the Gold Coast from the Colovian Highlands and ultimately from the rest of the Empire, diminishing trade and decreasing the stream of travelers. As a result, businesses suffered''Letter to the Withered Rose'' and many goods that were once common became unavailable.Conversation with Thahiri After Varen Aquilarious led the Second Legion out of the Gold Cost to take his rebellion into the heart of the Empire, Count Ephrem Benirus lead four attacks on the city of Kvatch in hopes to seize Varen's property. These attacks, however, were successfully repelled by Varen's nephew Carolus and the Kvatch Warders. Each attempted attack significantly reduced the number of available forces stationed in Anvil.The Wolf and the Dragon Once present Imperial Navy was sent away to deal with the rebellions in the north and east.Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast These events combined rendered the city of Anvil nearly defenseless. Red Sails occupation Quests *A Profitable Venture *Honest Work Repeatable quests *The Common Good *Buried Evil Dark Brotherhood questline *Voices in the Dark *Signed in Blood Locations Landmarks Anvil Castle Anvil Castle is a palace located south of the Anvil, near the eastern end of the harbor. It is built on top of a small island and is accessible by a bridge. The palace was once a defensive fortress, but has been since rebuilt as a luxurious palace.Anvil Castle loading screen Anvil Castle is split into several halls. The audience hall is open to the public. West, east and central halls are closed and only members of the Red Sails, servants and inhabitants are allowed there. Entering the restricted halls will be considered trespassing, and in case of detection a Red Sails Protector will be summoned. The governor's suite can be found at the end of the central halls, and can be accessed by picking a simple lock. The castle has a large balcony connected to the governor's suite. At the southern side of the castle an entrance to a cave system can be found. It leads directly into the restricted parts of the castle. A secret passage from the governors suite leads into these caves as well. It has been used by Governor Fortunata ap Dugal herself to sneak out of the castle. In an effort to prevent someone from sneaking in, River Trolls were made to inhabit it. The castle was once home to the Imperial Prefect and Count of Anvil, Count Ephrem Benirus. He was a loyal subject of Emperor Leovic and had the Emperor over for visits frequently during summers. Anvil Lighthouse Anvil Lighthouse is situated on a small peninsula southwest of the town, south from the Anvil Wayshrine. Ground level of the lighthouse and a Skeever-infested cellar have been left unlocked. The lighthouse is surrounded by dark rumors. Some vague evidence that the previous family of residents have been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood can be found. Keeper of the lighthouse refused to play along the local mob to sink ships coming into harbor, setting himself up as a target for a contract. Gold Coast Trading Company Local headquarters of the Gold Coast Trading Company is located at the western part of a city, overlooking the residential square. Much like other guilds the headquarters are located in a relatively large manor house. Gold Coast Trading Company was once a very influential guild of merchants. It has several operations in the Gold Coast and elsewhere. It played a large role in the Red Sails invasion, as the current Governor Fortunata ap Dugal was once a member of the merchant faction. Under her rule, however, company has lost some of its influence. Great Chapel of Dibella Great Chapel of Dibella is a massive chapel dedicated to the divine Dibella located at the eastern part of the city, just by the southeastern gate. The Chapel is one of the most popular tourist attractions in Anvil. Local worship of the goddess has changed over time and has now become far more reserved than elsewhere in Tamriel, to some visitors and resident disappointment. Half-naked priests can still be seen dancing inside the chapel. Shops and Services *All That Glitters *Anvil Ironworks and Tannery Anvil Repository *Beachside Brokers *Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics *The Dye Job *Enrick's Public House *Midnight Riders *Mudcrab and Suds *Thahiri's Treats *The Carved Bough *Where O Wares Houses *Carmalo's House *Delvin's House *Faltonia's House *Laeranir's House *Narhag's House *Orval's House *Senna's House *Shodara's House Other *Anvil Wayshrine *Anvil Fighters Guildhall *Anvil Mages Guildhall *Anvil Outlaws Refuge *Engra's Hostel *''The Golden Gryphon'' *''The Prowler'' Notable items *Skyshard – On the island to the west from the city *''Anvil Lighthouse Report'' – In the Outlaws Refuge, near the merchant *''Anvil Taxes'' – In the easternmost warehouse in the docks *''Confessions of a Vampire Devotee'' – In the northwestern warehouse in the docks *''Dibella's Mysteries and Revelations'' – On the central altar in the Great Chapel of Dibella *''Exposing a Terrible Evil'' – In the lighthouse *''Field Guide to River Trolls'' – On a table on the second floor of the Mages Guild *''Free Market of the People'' – Between Engra's Hostel and Enrick's Public House *''Glories of the Pirate Queen'' *''Investigator Vale: Shadow Fellows'' – Inside the "Mudcrab and Suds" inn *''Letter from Kireth'' – Behind Narhag's house *''Letter to Sybilline Elve'' – In the Outlaws Refuge, near the moneylender *''Letter to the Grand Chanter'' *''Mysterious Letter'' – During "Voices in the Dark" *''Naughty Nereid Players'' – On the lamppost in front of Senna's house *''On Minotaurs'' *''Pirate Queen of the Gold Coast'' – In the castle's yard, on a table *''Reman's Fortune'' – Gold Coast Trading Company headquarters *''River Trolls Exterminator?'' – Inside the Governor's Suite in the castle *''Song of the Prowler'' – On board of "The Prowler", in a cart *''The Black Dragon'' – In the castle, behind the keg in the biggest hall *''The Butcher of Bravil'' – In the docks, on a crate on a wooden pier *''The Lost Fort Faleria'' – On the second floor of the Mages Guild *''The Mysterious Mermaid of Anvil'' – Behind the Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics *''The Saga of Captain Wereshark, Part 5'' – On a table near the Mages Guild *''The Wolf and the Dragon'' – On the balcony of the Gold Coast Trading Company *''The Wolf and the Pirate Queen'' – In Enrick's Public House *''To the Traitor of Saintsport'' – Near the entrance to "Mudcrab and Suds" *''Your Package Is Ready'' – Under the bridge leading to the castle * Characters *Anvil Guard *Aelf *Astius Octavinua *Axkiral *Bilami the Caravaneer* *Capiton Sibylla *Carius Vandacia *Celina Gedanis *Chukka-Li *Cidius *Cingunor *Dersaja *Dhanim *Enie the Agile *Enlaf *Ginereth *Gorbu *Idula Fendyn *Isabelle Vyau *Jolippe *Laurina Alextus *Lejafah *Manyn Volos *Milore Garil *Murzog *Nepicius Scipio *Niden Ramothran *Nirite *Ollgord *Pinarus Statlilia *Rosamonde Julalanie *Senna Monbault *Suzabi *Tinegwen *Valentia Vittelli *Valentina the Crone ;Anvil Lighthouse *Speaker Terenus ;Anvil Repository *Frunda Wealth-Hoarder *Purple-Plumes (Bag Merchant) *Sivguna Rock-Breaker (Banker) ;Carmalo's House *Carmalo Hersus ;Delvin's House *Delvin Etelette ;Great Chapel of Dibella *Alcedonia Delitian *Aumfi Bluesky *Bellucia Leraud* *Chanter Nemus* *Decalus Carius* *Garrebh* *Lidyeilah ;Midnight Riders *Azimaz *Bilami the Caravaneer* *Falx Brolus *Kireth Vanos* *Narhag gro-Shatul (Stablemaster) *Raynor Vanos* ;Narhag's House *Baagug ;Thahiri's Treats *Thahiri (Grocer) ;The Carved Booth *Arielle Jegnole (Woodworker) *Drivanas Gilvilo (Carpenter) Castle *Red Sails Archer *Red Sails Blademaster *Red Sails Cutthoat *Red Sails Enforcer *Red Sails Seacaller ;Audience Hall *Bizuruna *Comilla Callonus *Contar Regilus *Daroso Dreleth *Governor Fortunata ap Dugal *Herenia *Jee-Tul *Lara-Ma *Mazha *Nebia Nerva *Norasa Relvi *Sahayan *Torvic Malon *Vitellus Agius ;East and Central Halls *Berjac Garick *Braithayidra *Helainie Simiseph *Laurri (Female) *Leonhard Nathans *Nazd *Nazz *Tsazrebi ;West Halls *Aisarbana *Gourdudh *Laurri (Male) *Licinia Prentus *Michou Thybault Docks *Baxlof *Belenius Pelius *Captain Nieth *Courier* *Daynas Sadrano (Guild Trader) *Dockmaster Qamar* *Elgenie Dubroc *Endavar *Flavia Russus *Han-Ma *Hubod *Kelgerde *Knuckle-Bones* *Laronen* *Lepida Melitus *Lyze Jeanne *Lucky Gurg* *Majhasur (Guild Trader) *Natareth *Onurai-Maht (Guild Trader) *Pantea Vettiena *Shantin *Ubra* ;Laeranir’s House *Laeranir ;Mudcrab and Suds *Breynis Othan *Buki (Innkeeper) *Marasa Hlarar ;The Prowler *Azara *Bakhig-ja *Captain Jimila* *Lonel Begnaud *Zeriba Eastern Plaza *Beek-Metaku *Clement Arne *Ghat *Gregorius Voteporix *Gunneke *Hereld Malloni *Honrid the Magnificent *Kaie Ragon *Kalmasir *Lejefah *Pulcheria Berne *Skaldara ;Anwil Ironworks and Tannery *Eats-Loves-Kills (Leatherworker) *Hard-Scales (Armorer) *Hodana (Blacksmith) *Horatia Iulus (Weaponsmith) *Mahata* ;Coastal Clothiers and Fabrics *Elneri Drothas (Tanner) *Nolontar (Clothier) ;Fighters Guild *Bahara (Armsman) *Ralis Athren *Shabeh af-Naifa (Hall Steward) ;Mages Guild *Cleric Arvina *Gabrielle Benele* *Galotha Falas (Mystic) *Jodis Windbite (Enchanter) *Remelie Cine (Magister) *Plays-In-Puddles (Alchemist) *Vacia Sidonia (Magus) Outlaws Refuge *Aviera Plebo *Dasra (Fence) *Drilame Sedrethi *Linihi *Lucas Errard *Maereeda (Merchant) *Meluse Scribonia *Mizdabih (Fence) *Nedtharond *Serul Ondyn *Syalleth (Guild Trader) *Sybilline Elve (Moneylender) Western Plaza *Dazash *Fahana *Ghaturn *Gluthesh *Idessa Vassinus *Ritabeth *Sulinus Rilian *Tanulad *Tilwen *Torolon *Valvius Paterculus ;Enrick’s Public House *Amanda Bruttia (Chef) *Anya Lateur *Crafty Lerisa* *Dredena *Enrick Lateur (Innkeeper) *Glathuhl *Halora *Lengaer (Brewer) *Mornamph *Pius Helvius* ;Faltonia’s House *Faltonia Lerus ;Gold Coast Trading Company *Gjakerth Rockthrower *Khadiha *Markka ;Orval’s House *Orval Uveran ;Senna’s House *Senna Tustin ;Shodara’s House *Shodara * These characters are quest-related and may only be present during said quest. Enemies *Mudcrab *Red Sails Protector *Skeever Creatures Notable creatures *Howler *Seafoam *Sojourn *Sticky-Paws Generic creatures *Antelope *Cat *Chicken *Dog *Goat *Highland Wolf *Horse *Nixad *Rat *Torchbug *White Mane Horse Facilities |} Special Bounty Board Anvil's Bounty Board can be used to take daily, repeatable quests related to the Gold Coast locations. As a reward the player receives . Trivia *When coming into the city, there is large tree in the center of the street. On the Western Streetlight is a loose panel that holds stolen items in it. Gallery Maps Anvil Castle Map.png|Map of Anvil Castle Anvil Outlaws Map.png|Map of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Loading Screens Anvil Castle Loading.png|Loading Screen of Anvil Castle Anvil Outlaws Loading.png|Loading Screen of Anvil Outlaws Refuge Appearances * * * ru:Анвил (Dark Brotherhood) fr:Cœur-Enclume Category:Dark Brotherhood: Cities Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Locations